


Fourth Year Blues

by Hodgefics



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Developing Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics
Summary: Fourth Year brings new challenges for Anastacia as she tries to navigate her budding relationship with a recently graduated Felix Rosier and her growing suspicion that "R" may be someone close to her.
Relationships: Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Player Character/Felix Rosier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Letters at the Ball

Bill and Anastacia stand in the hallway admiring Penny’s Celestial Ball decorations. 

“It’s a nice thing you did for Penny, Anastacia. You really care about her, don’t you?” Bill asks as he turns towards her. 

Anya studies Bill for a moment and she suspects he’s trying to get her to tell him more than he’s letting on.

“She’s one of my best friends,” Anya says simply.

“I see,” Bill says, looking away from her as he thinks of his next question.

“So, uh, it’s unfortunate that some of the recent graduates won’t be able to attend this year, isn’t it? 

Anya frowns. “I suppose so. Why do you bring that up?”

“Well, I’m just curious as to how they might feel about their old...friends dancing with other people.”

“Bill, what are you on about?” Anya asks, losing her patience.

“Have you been in contact with Felix Rosier?”

Anya’s eyes widen at him. “How is that any of your business?”

Bill recoils at the harshness of her tone. 

“I’m trying to look out for you, Anastacia. I don’t think you should miss out on something with someone who’s here now just because you had a thing for Rosier.”

“You do realize that I am going to the ball, right? It’s Rowan and Ben that don’t want to go.”

“Oh.” He says quietly.

“I appreciate your concern, but it’s misplaced. I’ll see you around.” She says angrily as she leaves the hallway, closing the door roughly behind her.

Bill hangs his head. “I’m a bloody idiot.” He mutters.

<><><><><><>

A few days pass and Anastacia continues to sulk around the castle. Her mood improves slightly when she receives another letter from Felix, but she still cannot bring herself to explain the “R” situation to him. 

She sighs as she opens the letter. 

_Dear Anastacia,_

_It has been a while since I have received a letter from you. Some part of me thinks that you are busy with your studies, but I find it more likely that you have wandered into the forbidden forest looking for a cursed vault and been eaten by an acromantula. Then again, I doubt even a cursed vault could lure you away from an event like the Celestial Ball. I admit that I don’t much like the idea of some bloke’s hands on you all night, but I’d rather hear about that from you than to hear nothing at all. This is the second letter I have written you in the past month and if you do not respond to this one, I may be forced to contact Khanna or Merlin forbid Bill Weasley to make sure you’re safe._

_Write me back,_

_Felix._

Anastacia smiles as she tries to picture Felix having a conversation with Bill Weasley. Unfortunately for Bill, the possibility of communicating with Felix Rosier soon becomes a reality when Anya fails to answer his letter for a second time. 

_ <><><><><> _

Bill’s letter from Felix comes in with the morning post and to say he’s surprised to find a letter bearing the Rosier crest is an understatement. He glances at Anastacia who is picking at her breakfast at the Slytherin table before he opens the letter. 

_Weasley,_

_I don’t have much patience for formalities, so I’ll get straight to the point. I’m concerned about Anastacia. She may have told you that we exchange letters periodically, but she hasn’t responded to my last two letters. I know she’s continued her search for the cursed vaults and this vault in the forbidden forest seems especially dangerous. While I know she has many friends like you, I also know that she has made some very serious enemies. Her talent and determination have never gone unnoticed and I fear that she may have attracted the attention of some less than desirable figures. Her reasons for ignoring my letters may have nothing to do with the vaults, but I would appreciate it if you would check in with her and report back to me._

_Congratulations on making Prefect._

_\- Felix Rosier_

Bill stares open-mouthed at the letter. 

“What a pompous ass.” He says, shaking his head. 

His heart tightens in a way he is not used to as he rereads the line where Felix casually mentions his relationship with Anya.

“I hate this guy.” He mutters as he gets up to find Anastacia.

<><><><>

At the Celestial Ball, Bill struggles to shift his focus from Felix’s letter. As he tries to decide who at the ball knows Anastacia best, he spots Penny Haywood and he rushes to catch up with her. 

“Penny, do you have a moment?” Bill asks.

Penny raises her eyebrow at him for a moment before her smile returns and she says, “Sure. Let’s head to that table.”

Bill takes a seat next to her and he finds himself staring at Anastacia on the dance floor.

Penny follows his gaze and smiles knowingly.

“What did you need to talk to me about?”

“Ah, right. Sorry.” He stammers.

He leans closer to Penny and speaks in a whisper. “Is Anastacia doing alright?”

Penny throws him a look of confusion.

“Why would you ask me that?”

“Uh...a mutual friend expressed some concerns about her recent behavior. At first, I didn’t see where they were coming from, but she has been a little more aloof and angry than usual, don’t you think?”

Penny sighs and turns to watch Anya. “At least she’s having fun now.” She says wistfully.

Turning back to Bill, she whispers, “Anya had a rather scary encounter a few weeks back. I think it bothered her more than she’s letting on.”

“What kind of encounter?”

“Someone in a hood hexed her and warned her to stay away from the vaults or she’d be next in the line of injured students.”

Bill’s jaw drops. “What?!? How could she not tell us? Doesn’t she trust us?!?”

“Ssshhh! Of course she does! She’s scared and she’s worried that they could come after one of us if she reports it to the faculty! You know how she is, she wants to figure it out on her own.”

“She’s putting herself in danger,” Bill says, his frown growing deeper by the second.

“It’s what she’s always done, Bill. Nothing can get in her way, not even this scary hooded person.” 

“Penny, promise me you’ll tell me if something like this happens to her again.”

“I promise. But you have to promise you won’t tell Anastacia that I told you.”

“She may find out eventually.”

Penny scowls at him.

“Okay, fine. I promise.” He says.

“Thank you. Now I have to get back to the ball, someone put the decorations upside down again.”

Bill gives her a slight wave as she disappears into the crowd. 

He watches Anya as she twirls in her dress.

“That jerk knows her better than I do and he’s not even on this continent.” He thinks bitterly.

Bill sighs and grabs a piece of parchment out of his pocket so he can scribble a letter to Felix.

_Rosier,_

_I have about as little patience for formalities with a Slytherin as you do for us Gryffindors. While I can’t say for certain why Anastacia isn’t writing back to you, I can say that something is off with her. I asked Penny Haywood if she knew anything and she told me that Anya was hexed by a hooded figure a few weeks back. She’s been angry and secretive ever since then. I’m not sure she feels like she can trust anyone right now. I know she values her contact with you, so I suggest you just keep trying to reach her. Penny seems to think she’ll be back to her old self soon enough._

_Hope dragonology is working out for you so far._

_\- Bill Weasley_


	2. Felix Finds a Way

Anya walks through the snow down the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade.

Her arms feel tired from hauling her new books and winter robes from the local shops.

She passes the Three Broomsticks and decides to stop for a warm drink before heading back to the castle.

She chooses a table and sheds her coat as a server brings her a nice warm cup of tea.

A few moments later, Madam Rosmerta appears beside her.

“Anya, honey, I’ve got a phone call for ya.”

Anastacia frowns. “What? How could anyone know I’m here?”

Madam Rosmerta looks a bit concerned. “Should I tell ‘em you’re not here?”

“No, it’s all right. I’d at least like to know who it is.”

Rosmerta nods and guides Anya to the payphone.

Anya takes the phone and lifts it to her ear.

“Hello? This is Anya.”

“Glad to know you’re alive.” A deep voice says in response.

“Felix! How did you know I was here?”

“Someone told me you’d be staying for the break and they let me know when you got to Hogsmeade.”

Anya looks around the tavern for a familiar face.

An older Slytherin boy meets her gaze and nods at her.

She smiles and mouths, “Thank you.”

“Anya, I swear if you’ve hung up on me—“

“Calm down, Rosier. I...um, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to respond to your letters. I—“

“It’s alright. I know you’ve been going through something.”

“Felix, I want you to know I did write you back, I sent the letter a few days ago. I didn’t know what to say to you, I just…” 

Anya hears him chuckling and she scowls.

“What’s so funny, Rosier?”

“I’ve never heard you sound so panicked before. I kind of like knowing that I can get you worked up like that.”

Anya feels her face grow hot. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s one of the many things you like about me.” He says.

She can practically feel his smirk through the phone.

“Did you call just to mess with me?”

“Of course not--though it is fun. I got your letter yesterday and I realized that it would be much easier to tell you what I wanted to say in person.”

“You do realize that we’re not exactly face to face right now, right?”

“Yes, Anya, I’m aware of that. I wanted to invite you to come to stay here with me for a few days.”

“Felix, do you know what you’re saying right now?”

“I just thought that if you didn’t have any serious plans, we could go over some stuff you’re going to need for your O.W.Ls.”

“So I’d be there to study?” Anya asks skeptically. 

“Among other things,” Felix says with a hint of mirth in his voice. “So what do you say, Anya?”

“Well, you know I’ve always wanted to see what kind of place a pureblood Slytherin lives.”

“Anya—“

“I’m kidding, Felix. I’d love to spend the holidays with you. Or at least a few days.” 

“It’s settled, then. I’ll pick you up on Thursday from Hogsmeade, alright?”

“Yes, I’ll see you then, Felix.”

“Until then, Anastacia.”


End file.
